This invention relates generally to media detection and filtering, and more particularly, to systems and methods for detecting and filtering media using a parental control logging application.
Due to the overwhelming volume of media content available from a number of different sources (e.g., via television, internet, interactive games, etc.), parental control tools for censoring and controlling access to media content have become increasingly important. These tools have traditionally allowed users (e.g., parents) to restrict access to particular types of media content (e.g., television programs) based on certain media characteristics, such as program titles, ratings, times, or channels. For example, a user of an interactive media guidance application (e.g., an electronic program guide) may inhibit or block a particular television program from being displayed on user television equipment.
However, these parental control tools are often complex and difficult to configure. In many instances, no intuitive mechanism is provided to fine-tune the controls over time. In addition, users must configure different sets of parental control tools for different types of media content, thereby requiring the expenditure of significant time and effort to manage the disparate sets of tools. Personalizing parental control settings on a user-by-user basis (e.g., for different children) only adds to the complexity, quickly leading to an unmanageable array of settings. In sum, contending with numerous parental control tools and copious permutations of settings can easily overwhelm the average user.